Family
by TumnusTori
Summary: Ten years out of college, Luke and Noah are living as a different, but perfect kind of family. Luke/ Noah. Slash.
1. Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing.**

**--**

**Chapter One: Together**

Noah walked into the house, softly closing the door behind him. "PAPA!" A little girl rushed through the hall, sliding towards him on stockinged feet. "Hello Bailey!" Noah said scooping her up in his arms, "How was kindergarten today?" "I learned about letters Papa! And Miss Hill read a kitty book." "Sounds great sweetie." Bailey smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It made him feel incredible giddy to look at that kid. He shook his head and laughed a bit. Bailey had started to squirm, so he rustled her hair and let her down. She raced into the kitchen and out of sight.

Noah followed Bailey into the kitchen and felt himself smile as he looked at the back of the person he loved, tirelessly chopping vegetables on the counter. He walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around their waist. The person in question gave a start then turned their head just enough to see Noah. "Well hey you." Noah placed his head on the other man's shoulder, breathing in his warm scent. "I missed you," he murmured. "So did we." Luke leaned his head against Noah's, and they stood like that until Bailey pulled on Noah's leg, begging for attention.

Noah slowly let go of Luke and looked down at their daughter. He laughed when he saw the pout she had planted on her face. Luke bent down, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Meet you outside," in her ear. A giant smile spread over her face, and she raced out the backdoor. Luke stood up and turned to Noah. "Finish dinner for me?" Noah laughed. "Of course." Luke gave Noah a quick kiss, then he left to join their daughter outside.

_--_

_A/N:_ _Sorry about the shortness. Hope you like it! R&R?_


	2. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: Still not owning nothing**

_Sorry it took so long, I was busy. This chapter is longer! It's not my best, but it's all I have for now. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two: Show and Tell**

Later that night, after the dinner dishes had been washed and Bailey was safely tucked into bed, Luke and Noah retired to the living room of their house. Luke placed a sheaf of papers in his lap and busily began working on them. Noah smiled. "Hey busy bee, I thought we were going to talk. I haven't seen you in two weeks." Luke didn't glance up from his work. "We can talk, I just need to grade these essays by tomorrow." Noah sighed, causing Luke to finally glance his way. Luke rolled his eyes and put the papers aside. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Now, who would like to share next?" Bailey's hand shot into the air. Miss Hill smiled and said, "Okay Bailey, it's your turn." Bailey bounded to the front of the classroom and looked at her fellow classmates. Clearing her throat, she announced, "My Show and Tell is a movie that was made by my Papa. He sits in a chair and yells at people all day, then it makes a movie." She waved a DVD case wildly during her speech, the cover flashing, "Night in Paris." "Any questions?" Bailey put one hand on her hip with teacher like authority.

Noah walked into the elementary school and headed straight towards the front office. He was greeted by the sight of a very huffy Bailey and a worried Miss Hill. "Um, hello Miss Hill. Noah Mayer, I met you at orientation?" Miss Hill shook his hand, "Oh yes, of course." "So, what exactly happened?" He looked down at his daughter, who turned away and crossed her arms. "Well, today was Show and Tell day," Noah nodded, remembering the movie he had let Bailey borrow. "And Bailey shared, and then Jimmy Carter, well-" Bailey stood up, "He said that you shouldn't make movies, Papa because you were a bad person. And I said 'NA-UH' and he said ' UH-HUH' and I said 'Why not?' and he said it was because you loved Daddy, and Daddy is a boy." Bailey burst into tears. Noah bent down and hugged his daughter. "Is that all?" Bailey shook her head. "I got mad. So.. I slapped him." Noah sighed. "Bailey babe, you can't slap people that say mean things to you." "Why not?" "Because, they want you to be angry. You know what you gotta do?" She shook her head and looked at her feet. Noah lifted her head so their eyes met. "You gotta laugh and say, 'Whacha beef buddy?'" Noah made a silly face. "Then, you just gotta walk away." "But Papa, he was mean!" "I know baby, I know. But you have to be the better person, okay?" Bailey nodded and shuffled her feet. Noah kissed her forehead. "Now," Noah stood up, "Who wants ice cream?" And then, she smiled.

Noah told Bailey to wait outside the door while he talked to Miss Hill, then they'd go and get some ice cream. Bailey complied, bouncing through the doorway. Noah slowly closed the door, then turned to his daughter's kindergarten teacher. "I am so sorry Miss Hill. I swear, it'll never happen again." Miss Hill looked shocked, "No, I'm sorry. I should have done something." Noah looked confused. "Look Miss Hill, this isn't your fault. All kids are going to get picked on. It doesn't matter if they're a little bit overweight, or into comic books. Bailey just happens to have two dads. There's nothing she can do about it. ... Look, she's a good kid. She just got upset."


End file.
